


Драбблы

by thegamed



Series: Драбблы [3]
Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderswitch, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы, написанные в разное время на СТ-однострочники и по заявкам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драбблы

**TOS, Кирк/Спок. "Ты будешь идти, а я - следовать за тобой". NH! (2)**  
\- Веди, - говорит Кирк. - Ты будешь идти, а я последую за тобой.  
Спок кивает: это эффективное распределение обязанностей в однообразной пустыне с красноватым песком.

\- Ведите, капитан.  
Кирк улыбается. Если уж участие в местной вечеринке неизбежно, то Спок предпочтет меньшее из зол - пусть он и будет танцевать, зато, по крайней мере, с капитаном.

\- Ведите, коммандер.  
Спок не успевает подняться с капитанского кресла, как на плечо ему ложится тяжелая рука. Кирк становится позади, облокотившись о спинку, и Спок затылком чувствует дыхание. К счастью, он достаточно контролирует себя, чтобы это не мешало управлению кораблем.

\- Ведите, Джим, - разрешает Спок.  
И не успевает он осознать, почему кожа так ноет под прохладными прикосновениями, почему губы так горят под губами, и что это за тянущее болезненное чувство внутри, как оказывается прижат спиной к кровати.

\- Ведите, пожалуйста.  
Кирк доверчиво подставляет лицо для мелдинга, и Спок прикасается к нему со всей возможной нежностью.

\- Веди, - говорит Спок, и они оба понимают, что это значит, но есть вещи, которые никогда не повредит произнести со всей прямотой. - Ты будешь идти, а я последую за тобой. Куда бы ты ни шел.  
И у Кирка достаточно мужества, чтобы смотреть ему прямо в глаза.

 **ST XI, Гейла\Ухура. "Ты просто не умеешь расслабляться...". Можно R!**  
\- Он смотрел на мои ноги, - говорит Нийота, и в ее голосе неприкрытая злоба. Гейла смеется.  
Гейла смеется и валится на кровать, раскидывая руки.  
\- Ты все равно не поняла, - говорит она.  
\- Просвети меня, - скалится Ухура, она все еще сердится и действительно совершенно не понимает. Гейла жестикулирует, пытаясь помочь себе сформулировать мысль так, чтобы до Нийоты дошло, пусть и в своем, каком-то исковерканном виде.  
\- Твои ноги это... это как оружие, - находится Гейла. - Они служат тебе только во благо. Они привлекают внимание приятных тебе людей - только не говори, что тебе не нравится, когда тем, с кем ты спишь, нравятся твои ноги! - и отвлекают внимание противника. У тебя есть ровно три секунды, чтобы дать ему в морду, пока он смотрит вниз.  
Ухура молчит, и Гейла даже приподнимается с кровати, чтобы узнать, какое впечатление произвела.  
\- Мне кажется, - наконец произносит Ухура, - тебе не дает покоя твое историческое прошлое. Я не расцениваю всех как потенциальных противников. Я не думаю о своих ногах в постели.  
Гейле лень ввязываться в долгий спор, главное, что сообщение принято, поэтому она отвечает только на последнее:  
\- Зато я о них думаю.  
Ухура ставит на край кровати ногу в узком черном сапоге, рассматривая ее, будто впервые. У Гейлы начинают чесаться губы.  
\- Ты такая умная, - шепчет Гейла, подаваясь вперед, и касается кончиками пальцев бедра Нийоты, осторожно ведет к краю беззастенчиво короткой форменной юбки, - но совершенно немудрая. У меня на родине сказали бы, что ты просто не умеешь достаточно расслабиться, чтобы узнать, как много есть разных средств - не только таких, которые прописаны в твоем кодексе чести.  
\- Зато ты неумна. По крайней мере, неразумна, - сообщает Ухура с каменным лицом, но Гейла следит за направлением ее взгляда. Ей отлично известно, что Нийота думает об уме и здравом смысле "девиц с ориона", как и о том, насколько Ухуре нравится считать, что она сама ведет в отношениях.  
\- Плевать, - отвечает Гейла, оттягивая лямочку ее стрингов. - У меня много другого оружия.

 **TOS, Mirrorverse. Хикару Сулу/Павел Чехов, "protect me from what I want". A!**  
\- Кирк зарвется, - говорит Сулу. Ему видно, как Чехов улыбается, совсем по-детски, широко и удивительно обаятельно. Так, что его хочется втрахать в постель - еще и еще раз. Или избить. Или сначала одно, а потом другое. Сулу прикасается к его влажной спине, а затем слизывает пот с пальцев. - И месяца не пройдет.  
\- Думаешь? - Сулу кажется, что его провоцируют - на то, чтобы подниматься по карьерной лестнице, на то, чтобы убивать врагов, на то, чтобы бить Чехову морду - ровно для того, чтобы потом приходить заключать перемирие. Сулу бы на коленях ползал, позволяй ему гордость. Даже на то, чтобы трахнуть эту сучку Ухуру, он получил высокое разрешние - Павел Андреевич похлопал глазами и решил: "Неплохо иметь своего человека в связи". И все равно тащить и тащить его вверх за собой.  
\- Мне сказал человек, который контактирует с его личной охраной. Они знают, что он что-то планирует. Возможно и просто в дополнение к заданию, но явно с размахом. Здесь сложнее не поскользнуться, чем остаться в рамках законов империи.  
Чехов отводит волосы со лба и устраивается удобнее, чтобы видеть Сулу краем глаза.  
\- Законы империи оказываются довольно растяжимыми на таком расстоянии от центра. Но если ты так думаешь. Я мог бы помочь.  
\- Ты можешь, - соглашается Сулу. - Он не будет ждать удара от тебя. От Спока или от меня еще куда ни шло, но для тебя тут нет очевидной выгоды.  
\- Очевидной, - выразительно повторяет Чехов, смешно коверкая звуки, и Сулу хочется его хотя бы укусить, но пока они говорят о деле, не время и не место. - Ты хочешь стать капитаном, так?  
\- Хочу. - Все хотят. Но вот уж оправдываться его гаденыш не заставит.  
Чехов водит пальцами по складкам простыни.  
\- Я помогу тебе. Ты отдашь мне того человека, который в контакте с людьми Кирка.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Но прежде подумай вот о чем. Когда ты станешь капитаном. Если, конечно, Спок не найдет способа убить тебя прежде. Хотя я постараюсь этого не допустить. Когда ты станешь капитаном, на борту останется только один офицер, способный противостоять тебе.  
\- Я успею тебя обезвредить.  
\- Я не уверен. Мне вовсе не хочется убивать тебя, поэтому, прежде чем планировать что-то, подумай хорошенько.

 **TOS, Кирк/Спок. Кирк занимается любовью с женщиной в присутствии Спока, IC, А+, NH! (2)**  
Кирк прекрасно умеет контролировать себя вопреки репутации неуравновешенного, своенравного и агрессивного человека - но не всегда хочет это делать, да и не всегда это нужно. Марлине интересно, как далеко он может зайти, и она дразнит Кирка, случайно и намеренно, даже зная, каким опасным может оказаться капитан.  
Кирк разрывает на ней форменный топ, обнажая грудь; у него сильные жадные руки, хриплое сбивающееся дыхание, ему хочется, ему не терпится. Высокие сапоги не мешают трахаться, юбку можно задрать, а трусики - сдвинуть. Кровать в капитанской каюте знакомо жесткая. Он может не оставлять на Марлине своих следов - пока что, - но синяки на линии позвоночника у нее точно будут.  
Из-за плеча Кирка Марлина видит, как открывается дверь в каюту, а на пороге - чертов бородатый вулканец.  
\- Капитан. Ваша подпись срочно нужна на этих документах.  
\- Джим, - Марлина пихает Кирка в плечо. Он не сразу понимает, в чем дело, а когда понимает - приходит в ярость:  
\- Вон! - шипит он. - Или я лично вас четвертую, Спок!  
\- Если сделка по покупке дилития сорвется, это будет иметь серьезные дипломатические последствия. Арханцы - временные союзники империи, и мы не можем позволить себе...  
\- Я знаю, что ваши вонючие зеленые предки росли на помойках, Спок, и потому не знают, что такое двери! И, конечно, трахаются прилюдно, когда на них находит помрачение. И понятия не имеют о приличиях. Вон, я сказал! Можете больше не считать себя старшим помощником. Считайте себя трупом, вулканское отродье!  
Марлине страшно - Кирк кричит и брызжет слюной, он все еще внутри нее, и ее ноги все еще у него на талии. А когда он вновь поворачивается к ней с искаженным лицом и впечатывает ее в кровать, первые сильные движения доставляют только боль. Марлина успевает заметить, что Спок делает шаг назад, но не уходит, статуей застывая у дверей.  
Потом Кирк все же подписывает документы: не торопясь, встает, лениво застегивает штаны, шевелит пальцами в воздухе, подзывая старпома.  
\- Что, Спок, понравилось зрелище? - Вулканец не реагирует на подколку. Кирк ставит подпись на поднесенном паде. - Катитесь. Чтобы я не видел вас ближайшие два часа.  
Марлине стоило бы причислить случившееся к своим победам, но она почему-то сомневается.

 **ST XI, К/С/М миррор. Триумвират сверг императора и теперь делит власть.**  
Кирк закусил кончик электронной ручки, сосредоточенно возведя взгляд к потолку.  
\- Как вы думаете, как будет лучше: "Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, император" - или "император Джеймс Т. Кирк"? Хотя нет, с "Тиберием" как-то солиднее.  
\- Позволю себе напомнить, капитан, что у нас есть куда более срочные занятия, чем выдумывание императорской подписи.  
\- Ничего подобного, как лодку назовешь, так она и поплывет.  
\- Тогда, Джим, поставьте уже и наши со Споком имена, иначе ваше хлипкое суденышко развалится, не успев выйти из порта.  
\- А это идея, Боунз! "Император Кирк и две его жены".  
\- Подкаблучник Кирк и две его жены.  
\- Дважды подкаблучник, доктор.  
\- Спасибо, Спок, за проявленное чувство юмора. Я с ностальгией буду вспоминать этот момент, когда...  
\- Так, цыц! Только в честь праздника я не отправлю вас в пыточную - слишком хорошее настроение. Вас устроят "министр науки" и "министр здравоохранения"?  
\- Да, капитан.  
\- Сгодится. Хотя, конечно, я врач, а не бумагомаратель.  
\- Ухура будет министром иностранных дел, Сулу - министром обороны, Скотти - министром промышленности и транспорта. Чехов, так и быть, министром экономики, считать он умеет. Все поделили? Ну и чудненько.  
Кирк довольно ухмыльнулся и вывел размашистую закорючку в конце листа.

 **TOS, m!Кирк/m!Ухура. Фемдом.**  
\- Оближи, - говорит Ухура, указывая взглядом на носок длинного черного сапога, обхватывающего ее ногу.  
Кирк на кровати, полуголый, потный, раскрасневшийся капитан Кирк хихикает.  
\- Госпожа, - говорит он, - неужели я достоин такой чести?  
Плеть оставляет у него на спине длинные красные полосы. Он жмурится и вздрагивает, но не перестает улыбаться. Ухура хватает его за волосы на затылке и тычет лицом в гладкую кожу сапога. Кирк извивается на постели, трется о него губами, щекой.  
\- Усерднее, - требует Ухура, и Кирк мурлычет что-то у нее в ногах.  
Она рассекает кожу у него на спине ногтями, просто из удовольствия сделать это своими руками, без лезвия, без ножа. От ее каблуков на ребрах у него остаются кровоподтеки. Кровать вся перепачкана в крови, Кирк не боится сплевывать прямо на простыни - свое наказание за испорченную постель он уже получил.  
\- Маккой тебя потом неделю зашивать будет, - шипит Ухура, решив, что на этом хватит, и в завершение от всей души впечатывает кулак Кирку прямо в нос.  
Кирк утирается раскрытой ладонью, размазывая кровь по щекам и подбородку.  
\- Твой пон-фарр, - говорит он, весело глядя на Ухуру исподлобья, - как-то не слишком эротичен. Я надеялся, меня хоть трахнут.  
\- Даже у вулканцев дело не только в сексе. Я удовлетворена, - объявляет Ухура. - Вы отработали мое месячное жалование, капитан.  
\- Давайте договоримся, лейтенант, - предлагает Кирк, поднимаясь с кровати и нависая над Ухурой. - Каждый раз, когда на корабле нет денег, пон-фарр будет у вас. Что ж, это прекрасно понятно. Но вот каждый раз, когда нет связи, - Кирк подмигивает, - он будет у меня.

 **TOS, м!Кирк/м!Спок, принуждение к бритью, "есть борода - нет секса, нет бороды - есть секс". Можно юмор, OOC допустим.**  
\- Есть борода - нет секса, нет бороды - есть секс.  
Молчание воцарилось в капитанской каюте. Кирк сверлил глазами Спока, Спок флегматично разглядывал Кирка.  
\- Кто здесь хозяин, в конце концов? - рявкнул капитан, не выдержав тишины, и грохнул кулаком по столу. - Это я здесь командую! Так что мне решать, у кого в этой постели будет борода, а у кого - нет.  
\- Капитан, - заметил Спок. - В вашей браваде нет необходимости. Я физически сильнее вас, более опытный боец и не поддаюсь эмоциям. Это означает, что бы вы ни решили для себя, последнее слово за мной. К тому же...  
\- "...Некоторые из моих людей вулканцы", - передразнил Кирк. - Так и будут двадцать четыре часа держать свечку у вашей постели?  
\- Капитан, - вздохнул Спок, - слушайте внимательнее. Я не хотел этого говорить. Было бы неблагоразумным потакать вашему самолюбию, но сейчас это средство, по всей видимости, наименьшее из зол.  
\- Слушаю, - насторожился Кирк.  
\- Должен признаться, без бороды я нахожу вас более сексуально привлекательным.  
Кирк насупился и почесал в русой щетине.  
\- Намного, - добавил Спок.  
\- Знаете что, Спок. Только один раз. И следующие два дня вы будете снизу.  
Спок удовлетворенно кивнул, взглядом проводив капитана до двери в ванную. Кирк будет ходить гладко выбритым еще не меньше недели - это Спок устроит, а что касается "снизу" - Кирк и в самом деле не принимает во внимание, что некоторые из людей Спока - вулканцы...

 **m!Спок/Спок "Это же так логично!"**  
Когда тот, другой настаивает на физическом контакте, Спок не видит смысла отказываться, это же так логично - использовать все предоставленные вопреки законам физики возможности. Впрочем, двойник, как сказали бы земляне, оказывается ненамного лучше собственной правой руки: в ментальном слиянии Спок практически не испытывает удовольствия, только отстраненное любопытство - настолько знакомы все структуры, типичные направления мысли, возможно, не цели, но механизмы их достижения, отличаясь в то же время в мелочах. Это Джиму вселенная может казаться своим антиподом, но Спок лишний раз убеждается в том, что для существования противоположности необходимо слишком много общего.  
Когда они с двойником на прощание соприкасаются руками, Спок думает, что мог бы смотреть в зеркало.

 **m!Кирк/m!Чехов, Чехов затаскивает капитана в постель "на слабо". (по 11 фильму)**  
Чехов наматывает на палец светлый локон и говорит, потупившись, нежным голосом:  
\- Капита-ан.  
А потом смотрит на Кирка из-под ресниц, длинных, накрашенных ресниц, и облизывает губы. Встало бы даже у мертвого.  
\- Я надеюсь, энсин, вы понимаете, что делаете.  
\- Конечно, понимаю, - щебечет Павел Андреевич, подходя вплотную к сидящему на постели капитану, коленями в сетчатых чулках прикасаясь к коленям.  
Кирку не нужно второго приглашения - он гладит бедро энсина, жадно забирается под юбку, мнет ягодицы, и тот послушно подается ближе. Белья нет - тем лучше.  
Кирк валит его на постель, совершено неожиданно, так что Чехов вскрикивает, но не тоненьким похабным "ах!", а совершенно по-мальчишески, коротко и низко. Кирк заводит ему руки за голову и крепко прижимает запястья к кровати.  
\- Хотите быть капитанской женщиной, энсин? - спрашивает он, ведя пальцами в свежевыбритых влажных подмышках, перебирает крупные красные бусы, стирает ребром ладони помаду с губ. Чехов только и может, что громко дышать, притиснутый к кровати. - Для этого нужно иметь хоть какое-то подобие вкуса, а не то вы будете всего лишь капитанской шлюхой, - и рвет платье на груди Чехова. Желтая ткань расходится с громким треском, от натяжения врезается в спину.  
Кирк не церемонится с ним, поэтому дальше в основном только больно, и это длится, кажется, целую вечность.  
\- Я же не пойду так обратно, - говорит Чехов, в растерянности стоя посреди каюты, прижимая к груди разодранное платье.  
\- Не заслужили оставаться на ночь.  
Его выталкивают в темный пустой коридор. Охранник с ухмылкой косится на него, и Чехов нервно дергает плечом.

В своей каюте Кирк засыпает с приятными мыслями о крепких мальчишеских ногах.  
В своей каюте Чехов смывает с лица краску, прикидывая, сколько он сможет получить в дополнение к оговоренной сумме - за физический ущерб.  
В своей каюте Сулу, забыв о предстоящих расходах, расстегивает ширинку, поставив запись на повтор.

 **TOS. Кирк/fem!Спок, намёк на fem!Спок/male!ромуланский коммандер из серии "The Enterprise Incident". Приставания коммандера к Спок. Ревнующий и возмущённый Кирк. A+, но не обязательно.**  
\- Коммандер, как можно?  
Кирку сейчас почему-то невыразимо обидно, так, будто лучшая, любимая, породистая собака вдруг предпочла хозяину чужого человека. Добро бы хорошего, но не этого же ромуланского варвара.  
\- Этого требовали обстоятельства. Ни одна из данных инструкций не предписывала способа получения информации.  
Кирк трет шею, смотрит в сторону. Трудно спорить с коммандером Спок, коммандер всегда права. Кирку чуть не до слез жалко себя - ведь сам виноват в том, что его готовы бросить даже собственные питомцы.  
Он становится у нее за спиной, наверное, потому что так проще скрыть выражение лица, хотя что скроешь от Спок? Кирк не сомневается, что она знает его как свои пять пальцев - как пахнет хозяин, что говорит, что ест, какое у него выражение лица, когда он сердит, какое - когда удручен.  
\- Вам понравилось? - спрашивает он, сначала ровно, будто интересуется техническими параметрами какого-нибудь процесса в компьютере, а потом, в безотчетном желании уязвить, добавляет: - Должно быть, понравилось. На корабле с вами и за деньги никто не согласится, - и не успевает закрыть рот, прежде чем из него вырвется оскорбление.  
Кирк замирает на месте и боится дышать. Она наверное уйдет сейчас. То есть вообще, насовсем: бросит его, переведется на другой корабль. Они злопамятны, эти вулканцы, а он задел ее сильно. Кирк видит, как крепче сжались пальцы заложенных за спину рук коммандера.  
\- Боюсь, капитан, вы ошибаетесь, - наконец отвечает Спок. - Я знаю по крайней мере одного человека.

Кирк выбирает время, когда их никто не услышит - за несколько часов до начала утренней смены, когда сам он не может даже вздремнуть от напряжения, каюта кажется слишком душной, простыни - сбившимися, а тиканье часов отдается в голове. Вулканцы не спят в это время. Вулканцы вообще не спят.  
Конечно же, она ждала его. Вероятность его появления в ее каюте - девяносто три и семьсот сорок шесть тысячных процента, сообщает Спок, и это довольно мало, учитывая ранний час.  
\- Ты помолчишь, - просит Кирк, и коммандер опускает глаза к полу.  
Кирк снимает с нее одежду, а Спок просто не сопротивляется, позволяя стащить с себя форменное платье, поднимает руки по его просьбе и послушно ждет, когда он разденется сам. Она совсем тоненькая и ужасно некрасивая, хотя в этом есть какая-то особенная прелесть. Кирк видит, что ей стоит усилий не прикрыть в смущении грудь, не сделать шаг назад - она вся напряжена. Кирк берет ее за широкое сухое запястье и отводит к столу, усаживает наверх, заблаговременно раздвинув ей ноги.  
Он целует ее грудь с зеленоватыми сосками. Гладкая кожа Спок горчит на вкус, и он увлекается, проверяя - везде ли так, и правда ли, что она зеленая во всех нужных местах. Оказывается - да. Он разминает и гладит ее одеревеневшие бедра, но ему надоедает, и он приказывает:  
\- Расслабьтесь, коммандер, - так ей должно быть лучше понятно, и Спок действительно начинает дышать глубже и реже.  
Когда Кирк поднимается, Спок, до этого неподвижная, кладет раскрытую ладонь ему на плечо, но это уже некогда обдумывать, потому что ему болезнено хочется, он входит в нее, а внутри она прохладная, прохладная, прохладная.  
Кончая, Кирк крепко прижимает к себе угловатое тело Спок, а потом жадно, взахлеб целует ее, обхватив ладонью коротко стриженый темный затылок.  
Когда он отстраняется, Спок смотрит на него во все глаза, прижимая к губам пальцы. Кирк мимолетно удивляется ее молчанию, он хотел бы знать, о чем она думает сейчас, но вспоминает, как же невовремя сам запретил ей говорить.

 **Для koganemushi — Стар Трек, плановая диспансеризация на Энтерпрайзе, юмор.**  
\- Ну-с, какие еще жалобы?  
\- Вот тут как-то щемит, уже недели три не проходит.  
\- Прямо с тех пор, как мисс Лэндон поднялась на борт?  
\- Да, как раз тогда все и началось.  
\- Идите, идите уже вон отсюда. Все равно спирта больше не дам. Следующий!

\- Как здоровье?  
\- Знаете, доктор, мне кажется, тут что-то не так.  
\- Неужели?  
\- Такие хрипы и иногда покашливание. И температура повышена.  
\- А мой трикодер почему-то показыает, что все нормально.  
\- Да это не у меня, это у детки. Надо переналадить цепи в главном генераторе, а вы меня и так задержали.

\- Знаете, Доктор Маккой, я несколько тороплюсь. Нет, со мной ничего не случилось. Да, у нас плановая проверка коммуникаций, и меня уже ждут.  
\- Ваше счастье, что у вас хорошие показатели. Потому что если под плановой проверкой коммуникаций вы подразумеваете "потрепаться с сестрой Чэпел", то это надолго. И, мисс Ухура, не портите мне сотрудников.

\- Огнестрельных ранений нет. Ножевых ранений нет. Укусов нет. Населе... Вирусного заражения тоже нет.  
\- Похвально. В качестве врачебных рекомендаций могу посоветовать вам слушать мистера Чехова поменьше.

\- Как дела, мой друг?  
\- Знаете, доктор, мой день начинался весьма продуктивно. Я рассчитал возможное отклонение от курса на двенадцать ближайших дней, скорость истирания обшивки при данной плотности космического мусора на кубический световой год, вычислил вероятность столкновения с разумной жизнью на трех планетах класса М, мимо которых, как вы, должно быть, не знаете, мы сейчас пролетаем. Поэтому мой день оказался омрачен только необходимостью присутствовать в лазарете и излагать вашей, несомненно, заинтересованной персоне, как прошел мой день.  
\- Что, по-вашему, означают эти цифры?  
\- Мое состояние на текущий момент удовлетворительно.  
\- Тогда шагом марш отсюда! Если вы думаете, что ваша компания мне сколько-нибудь приятна, то глубоко ошибаетесь.

\- Джим! Джим, почему ты до сих пор не в лазарете?  
\- Мы проходим астероидный поток, Боунз, я на мостике.  
\- Жду тебя немедленно! Пусть мистер Спок хоть на уши встанет, но справится без тебя в кои-то веки. У него на редкость крепкие уши, к твоему сведенью. И Джим, когда ты в следующий раз решишь дать команде увольнительную на потенциально опасной планете, будешь самолично проходить медосмотр за каждого, повторяю, за каждого члена экипажа.

 **Для Св. — Стар Трек, Саавик/Ухура**  
\- Я вполне способна спуститься самостоятельно.  
Саавик хватается за каменный выступ и перебирается на плато, игнорируя протянутую руку.  
\- Как скажете, - мягко отвечает Ухура.  
Перед ними бесконечная каменистая пустыня, немного воды, два фазера и дня три пути до того места, где коммуникатор все же будет ловить. Разумеется, под конец это Саавик взвалит Ухуру на плечо, чтобы дотащить до оазиса, но почему бы и не попытаться.  
Ухура перестегивает высокие сапоги, поправляет крепления. Саавик отворачивается, будто в этом зрелище есть что-то совсем непристойное, в том, как маленькие темные руки с ровными ногтями скользят по черной коже. Ухура знает, как сделать так, чтобы оставаться в центре внимания, даже когда на нее никто не смотрит. Казалось бы, не смотрит.  
\- Нецелесообразно, - говорит Саавик. - Нецелесообразно пытаться идти в обход. Риск того, что наш путь слишком затянется, и не хватит воды, на пять с половиной процентов больше, чем вероятность погибнуть, сорвавшись со скалы.  
Они сидят в тени большого валуна, обтесанного ветрами и песком, она сложила руки на коленях, будто примерный ученик, в волосах рыжая пыль, на одежде пыль, на лице пыль. Ухуре хочется стереть пыль с ее щеки, но тогда Саавик многое может подумать.  
\- Не все измеряется эффективностью, - последнее время вулканцев стали чаще брать в Звездный Флот, и Ухура наслушалась таких разговоров. Каждого из этих холодных, черствых людей космос рано или поздно вскрывает, как вскрывает раковину искатель сокровищ. Размер жемчужины - вопрос везения. Ухуре кажется, что сейчас она оказалась в подходящее время в подходящем месте. - Логика - это инструмент, который нужно уметь применять. Который гораздо сложнее в использовании. Который требует внимания и расчета. Как много ты знаешь о ширине горного ряда, о высоте, о трещинах, о флоре и фауне, какие еще факторы ты не учла? Переменчивые способности человеческого тела? Вероятность прихода помощи с той стороны?  
Ухура лингвист, и она умеет разговаривать на этом языке. Саавик на секунду задумывается и нерешительно отвечает:  
\- Исходя из того, что я помню о карте, погрешность моего прогноза - три целых, двести пятьдесят три тысячных процента.  
Ухура вздыхает. Саавик замирает неподвижно, глядя в пространство перед собой. Когда они поднимаются, она говорит:  
\- Возможно, путь в обход все же окажется более разумным, - и, помолчав, добавляет: - Спасибо.  
Саавик идет впереди, и ее белая рубашка парусом надувается на спине. Мокрая форма Ухуры липнет к телу. До наступления следующей ночи остается два часа и сорок шесть минут.

 **Star Trek, Кирк/Ожп + Спок, R**  
Девчонка оказывается тощая, облезлая, сосредоточься Кирк еще немного - сможет пересчитать все ребра под ладонями. Если сейчас не поторопиться, то войны племени будут считать уже его собственные, Джеймса Тиберия, и Спока ребра.  
\- Давай, деточка, - бормочет Кирк. Она крепко зажмурила глаза, и он позволяет себе на секунду оглянуться - Спок стоит с оружием наготове, все так же повернувшись к ним спиной, то ли из соображений эффективности, то ли от неловкости. Ей, наверное, сейчас больно, но так и должно быть. Она цепляется за плечи Кирка, морщится и всхлипывает - раз, два - и дергается в его руках. Он крепко обхватывает ее за спину, прижимая к себе.  
\- Это... - наследница вождя говорит, еле связывая слова, - и есть взаимопомощь? Так вы показываете привязанность?  
\- Да. - Кирку очень хочется быстрее кончить и убраться ко всем чертям туда, где ему выдадут честно отработанный дилитий. - Действиями, близостью и словами, - пытается произнести он ласковее.  
Она кивает. Он вжимается лбом в ее плечо и старается отключиться ото всех ощущений, кроме одного. Кончив, он не дает себе расслабиться и, еще не отойдя, на выдохе произносит:  
\- Спок..?  
\- Думаю, у вас есть еще две минуты, капитан, - отвечает тот слишком невозмутимо для человека, чье имя только что произнесли во время оргазма.


End file.
